IchiRuki's Love
by Ai See-chan
Summary: Rukia akhirnya tahu kenyataannya. Gimana sih cerita akhirnya? RnR please/Last Chapter/Don't Like Don't read
1. permulaan

hai minna kenalkan namaku aina kuchiki ku author baru bantuannya yah bantuannya yah*sambil menundukan kepala*

tolong dibaca dan jangan lupa direview yah,klo da kesalahan atau apa mohon kritikannya.

langsung aja.

**ICHIRUKI'S LOVE**

"woi baka!bangun!"teriak seorang cewe yang mempunyai mata violet.

"eehh…."cowo yang berambut orange nyentrik itu hanya mengulat dan merubah posisi tidurnya dari menghadap sebelah kiri sekarang menghadap sebelah kanan.

Rukia kesal dengan tingkah Ichigo tiba2 "byurr"

Alhasil ichigo selimutnya,dan sejenisnya basah semua.*kaya lagunya anak2 "pohon dan kebun basah semua"..MK2B(masa kecil kurang bahagia).plakk*

Ichigo kaget,langsung membelalakan mata dan mengatur nafasnya,karena hidungnya kemasukan itu ichigo langsung duduk dan marah2 ke Rukia karena menyiramnya dengan air yang entah didapat darimana.

"kau ingin membunuhku rukia,kalo ingin membunuhku jangan seperti ini caranya"ucap ichigo sedikit berteriak.

Rukia yang dimarahi hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"salahmu sendiri dibangunin dari tadi ga bangun2,dasar jeruk!dg begini kau kan jadi bangun"ucap rukia sambil hendak pergi dari kamar pergi rukia melempar ember yg tadi buat menampung air kemuka "pack!"ember tersebut sukses mendarat dimuka benar2 geram dg kelakuan rukia sekarang pipinya memerah karena menahan marah.

"cepat kau mandi dan berangkat scolah sekarang sudah jam 06. tunggu kau dibawah saja,kalo terlalu lama nanti ku tingga"rukia membuka pintu kamar ichigo dan melenggang pergi dari yg mukanya masih memerah karena kesal,tiba2 berteriak

"rukiaaaa!dasar cebol bodoh!'teriak ichigo.

Sampai terdengar diruang makan yg berada dilantai yg sekarang telah berada diruang makan hanya tersenyum puas mendengar teriakan ichigo.

Diruang makan sudah ada yuzu,Karin dan ishin ayah ichigo.

"kenapa dg oni-chan,,rukia-nee".tanya yuzu.

"tidak ada apa2,terimakasih yah atas makananya yuzu".ucap rukia sambil tersenyum ke hanya membalasnya dg ishin ketawa dg hanya geleng2 kepala melihat tingkah ayahnya.

##############

Sekarang ichigo dan rukia sedang berjalan kaki berdua menuju kesekolah mereka yaitu SMA mereka sudah kelas mengalahkan aizen ichigo kehilangan kekuatannya dan menjadi manusi rukia memilih tinggal didunia nyata,bersama ichigo untuk menjalankan tugas menjaga kota karakura seperti dulu.

Diperjalanan mereka hanya diam karena ichigo masih marah pada rukia tentang tadi ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur panjang kenaikan kelas.

Rukia memulai pembicaraan.

"ichigo ngomong2 nanti kita bisa sekelas lagi ga yah?"ucap rukia

"bodo!ku ga mau sekelas dgmu lagi"jawab ichigo jutek karena masih kesal.

"wah2 kau masih marah kepadaku ichigo?"Tanya rukia.

Ichigo yg ditanya hanya diam.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada digerbang 2 inoe,chad dan ishida datng dari arah belakang berlima sekarang berjalan beriringan.

"ohayou kurosaki"sapa inoe ke ichigo smbil tersenyum kearah ichigo.

"ohayou kuchiki".lanjut inoe smbil tersenyum ke rukia,

"henn".jawab ichigo tanpa menengok ke inoe.

"ohayou juga inoe"ucap rukia sambil tersenyum dg topeng manusianya.

Sedangkan ishida dan chad hanya terdiam.

Inoe yg melihat perubahan sikap ichigo dia bertanya ke ichigo.

"kau kenapa kurosaki,kenapa kau terlihat kesal sekali hari ini?"Tanya inoe.

"yahh,tadi pagi aku dibangunin dg cara tidak elit oleh nenek ichigo sambil melirik ke yg mersa disindir hanya memalingkan muka.

"haha berarti enak donk tinggal serumah dg nenek sihir".ucap ishida yg mengerti dg ucapan ichigo barusan.

Rukia benar2 kesal karena ishida ikut ikutan chad hanya diam,inoe masih tidak mengerti dg apa yg terjadi.

"yah begitulah,tp nenek sihirnya benar2 mnyeramkan".ucap ichigo lagi.

Rukia benar2 kesal dg sikap ichigo dia memberikan tatapan mematikan ke ichigo.

#####

"yahh,ku harus sekelas lagi dengan nenek sihir ini".ucap ichigo sambil melirik kerukia.

"apa,liat2!".bentak rukia

"siapa yg liatin kamu,huu dasar cebol!".ucap ichigo mengejek.

"apa!cebol?dasar jeruk baka!"rukia benar2 kesal dg tingkah ichigo tapi ichigo hanya membuang muka dan berjalan menuju ketempat duduk ,inoe dan rukia skelas yaitu kelas 11-a tapi ishida dan chad dikelas 11-b.

rukia celingukan mencari bangku yg kosong tapi sayang bangku yg kosong tinggal 2,yaitu bangku disebelah chizuru dan sebelah saja rukia mau berjalan menuju kebangku disebelah chizuru tiba2 inoe datang.

"inoe duduk dgku saja!".teriak chizuru dg langsung berlari menuju chizuru dan melewati rukia yg berjalan pelan.

"yah,,terpaksa deh"ucap rukia lirih yg hanya bisa didengar olehnya.

rukia menuju kebangku ichigo yg berada dipaling belakang,pojok dekat dg jendela.

ichigo yg melihat rukia yg sekarang sudah didepannya hanya membuang muka tidak peduli dan duduk begitu saja disebelah langsung berteriak

"cebol pa yg kau lakukan!".tanya ichigo dg teriak2 gaje.

"tentu saja duduk lalu apa lagi".jawab rukia tanpa rasa dosa.

"kau..!"baru saja ichigo mau protes tiba2 saja bel berbunyi dan ichigo gagal untuk memarahi rukia.

#####

sepulang sekolah ichigo dan rukia pulang sekarang jalan berjalan disebelah kanan ichigo dan sedikit ketengah.

"yah hari ini ku benar2 sial,pertama ku dibangunin dg tidak sopannya olehmu dan sekrang harus sebangku dgmu,sekelas saja membuatku gila apa lagi harus sekelas huftt"kesal ichigo

"kau..."baru saj rukia mau berbicara tiba2 saja ada motor melaju dg kecepatan tinggi menuju kearahnya rukia yg kaget hanya bisa mematung,dia tidak bisa menggerakan yg sadar,langsung mendorong tubuh rukia kesebelah kanan motornya melaju dg sgt cepat sampai ada angin berhembus kearah ichigo dan rukia.

sekarang rukia terjatuh dg posisi tertidur dan ichigo berada beberapa saat saling berpandangan dan terdiam tanpa kata*kaya lagunya band terkenal aja*.

"i..i..chigo berat dariku."teriak rukia sambil mendorong tubuh ichigo menjauh.

"ma...ma..."ucap ichigo sambil berdiri dan membersihkan celana sekolahnya yg kotor terkena tanah.

sekarang mereka hanya bisa rukia memerah begitu juga dg ichigo.

"terimakasih ichigo"ucap rukia pelan

"iya sama"ucap ichigo sambil berjalan jauh ichigo baru sadar kalo rukia masih berdiri ditempat tadi.

"rukia!samapai kapan kau mau disitu".teriak ichigo dari kejauhan

"ii..iya"jawab rukia sambil berlari mendekati ichigo.

sekarang rukia sudah berada disebelah ichigo.

pipi mereka berdua masih dihiasi dg warna perjalanan kerumah mereka hanya diam.

**Bersambung...**

maaf hanya sedikit doang maklum namanya juga baru..jangan lupa dg sangat karena kalo ga,bisa2 author baru ini nangis kejet2.*cengeng banget yah*


	2. Chapter 2

Yuhuuu… Aina datang nih.^^

Sebelumnya saya mau ucapin terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review, padahal saya pikir bakalan ga ada yang review soalnya fic saya ancur banget, banyak banget kesalahan penulisannya sampai-sampai ga keitung. *lebay*.

Saya juga lupa nulis disclaimernya, duh maaf banget yah Tuan Tite Kubo^^

Mohon dimaklumi yah soalnya saya baru tau fic beberapa bulan ini, dan ga tau apa-apa.

Oke enjoy~

**Disclaimer:Tite Kubo**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), gaje etc**

Dichapter sebelumnya…

Ichigo dan Rukia sekarang sudah kelas XI di SMA Karakura, tepatnya kelas XI-A.

Setelah berhasil mengalahkan Aizen Rukia tinggal didunia nyata bersama Ichigo seperti dulu.

Ketika pulang sekolah mereka berdebat hebat, tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah motor melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kearah Rukia, dan Rukia hanya bisa mematung sedangkan Ichigo yang mengetahuinya mendorong tubuh Rukia ketepi jalan. Dan posisi mereka menjadi Rukia berada dibawah tubuh kekar milik Ichigo. Spontan mereka blushing, dan pipi mereka memerah…

**ICHIRUKI'S LOVE**

** Chapter 2**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 22.30 tapi Rukia masih tidak bias memejamkan mata. Dia hanya merubah arah tidurnya sehingga terdengar bunyi, kreket-kreket dari suara ranjangnya.

Rukia tidak bias melupakan kejadian siang tadi dijalan. Saat mengingatnya pipi Rukia langsung memerah. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Bodoh, kenapa aku harus mengingatnya terus" bentak Rukia didalam hatinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar. Dan orang itu masuk kamar Rukia. Spontan Rukia langsung melihat kearah pintu dan duduk diranjang. Setelah melihat orang yang masuk kamarnya itu. Mata Rukia langsung membulat sempurna.

"I-I-Ichigo…" ucap Rukia terbata-bata.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum. Dan dia sekarang berjalan kearah Rukia dan langsung duduk diranjang sebelah Rukia duduk.

"Kau itu berisik sekali sih, dari tadi hanya bolak-balik saja, suara ranjangmu itu menggangguku tau!" ucap Ichigo sedikit membentak tapi dengan suara yang pelan karena takut membuat keluarganya terbangun ditengah malam seperti ini.

"Ma… Ma… Maaf" ucap Rukia sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur?" Tanya Ichigo sambil memandangi gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya…" belum sempat Rukia melanjutkan kata-katanya sudah dipotong oleh suara milik Ichigo.

"Kau mau tidur denganku?" pertanyaan itu spontan membuat pipi Rukia memerah. Sedangkan Ichigo yang melihat perubahan warna pada pipi Rukia tersenyum menyeringai.

"Dasar mesum!" bentak Rukia dengan suara yang pelan.

"Yeah… Siapa yang mesum aku kan hanya memintamu tidur dilemariku seperti dulu, mungkin itu membuatmu nyaman. Dan kau memang pantas berada disana" ucap Ichigo puas karena berhasil mngerjai Rukia. Senyumannya semakin melebar.

Rukia semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau…" ucap Rukia sedikit geram.

"Sekarang siapa yang mesum kau atau aku?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada meledek.

"Enak saja ku tidak mesum, kau saja yang bilang seperti itu. Tentu saja aku berfikir kalau… Ah sudahlah, semua orang pasti akan berfikir sepertiku" ucap Rukia membela tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Rukia.

"Berhenti tertawa seperti itu, atau aku akan…"

'cup'

ucapan Rukia lagi-lagi berhenti karena kelakuan Ichigo. Setelah menyadari apa yang Ichigo lakukan padanya matanya langsung membelalak Ichigo mencium bibir Rukia sekilas.

"Tidurlah besok kita kan harus berangkat sekolah nanti kau terlambat. Dan jangan membangunkanku seperti waktu itu mengerti! Atau aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini" ucap Ichigo sambil melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Rukia yang masih mematung.

"Bodoh!" ucap Rukia dalam hati

Ichigo pergi menuju kekamarnya sambil tersenyum puas. Sedangkan Rukia membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

############

Hari ini Ichigo sudah berada diruang makan untuk sarapan. Dan sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Rukia yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Ichigo, sedangkan Yuzu, Karin, dan Ishin berada didepan mereka.

"Ohayou Rukia-Nii" sapa Yuzu. Sedangkan Ichigo dan Karin hanya terdiam. Ishin sedang menari-nari didekat meja makan karena saking senagnya Rukia telah dating.

Ichigo melemparkan sendok kearah ayahnya

"Berhenti bersikap memalukan seperti itu tua bangka!" teriak Ichigo

Rukia hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Ichigo dan ayahnya karena itu hal yang sudah biasa.

Karin hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Setelah selesia makan Ichigo dan Rukia berangkat kesekolah.

Sekarang mereka sedang diperjalanan…

"Rukia" panggil Ichigo

"Henn" ucap Rukia cuek.

"Kau tadi malam habis makan apa sih?" Tanya Ichigo sambil melihat keRukia.

"Hah?emang penting apa?" Tanya Rukia sambil membuang muka.

"Tidak, hanya saja… Manis…" sambil memegangi permukaan bibirnya. Rukia langsung kaget. Dan 'bukk!' Rukia memukul perut Ichigo.

"Bodoh!" ucap Rukia sambil berjalan mendahului Ichigo.

"Dasar cebol! Sini kau!" teriak Ichigo sambil berlari mengejar Rukia.

#######

Ketika istirahat Rukia, Inoue, Chizuru, dan Tatsuki makan dibawah pohon belakang sekolah seperti biasa. mereka sambil mengobrol-ngobrol sambil memakan makanan yang mereka bawa. Kecuali Rukia karena dia malas untuk membawanya.

"Nih, kau mau Kuchiki?" Inoue menyodorkan kotak makannya yang berisi bolu kukus ke Rukia.

"Ah terimakasih Inoue" Rukia mengambil satu roti.

"Heh teman-teman bagaimana kalau nanti kita sepulang sekolah shoping-shoping, kita kan ga pernah shoping bareng. Kau juga ikut yah Rukia?" ucap Chizuru semangat. Sedangkan Tatsuki hanya mendengus malas.

"Emm bagaimana yah..." ucap Rukia bingung.

"Iya Kuchiki kau kan tidak pernah ikut kami jalan-jalan, sekali-kali donk" ucap Inoue dengan nada memohon.

"Baiklah" Chizuru dan inoue langsung teriak gembira sedangkan Tatsuki hanya diam, malas.

"Rukia sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Ichigo? apa kalian pacaran?" tanya Chizuru. Membuat Rukia tersedak roti yang dimakannya.

"Uhhuk-uhhuk"

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kuchiki?" tanya Inoue khawatir. Sedangkan Tatsuki menyodorkan minuman keRukia

"Ini, minumlah. Makannya kalau makan hati-hati donk"

"Wah-wah jangan-jangan memang kalian ada hubungan khusus?"

"Tidakk!" bentak Inoue. membuat Rukia kaget.

"Tentu saja mereka hanya teman biasa, iya kan Kuchiki" Rukia hanya mengangguk.

Tatsuki paham betul dengan apa yang terjadi, dia berbisik ke Rukia yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hati-hati, nanti persahabatan kalian hancur karena cinta" Rukia langsung kaget dengan ucapan Tatsuki. Tapi untung saja hanya Rukia yang mendengarnya kalau tidak pasti akan kacau.  
>"Tenang saja, aku hanya berteman kok dengan Ichigo" ucap Rukia tegas<p>

Tapi didalam hatinya sebenarnya takut yamg diucapkan Tatsuki akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Tenanglah Rukia, kalian kan memang hanya sebatas teman" ucap Rukia didalam hatinya

Rukia memandangi langit yang begitu cerah. Sedangkan Inoue dan Chizuru masih berdebat dengan masalah tadi.

"Mungkin aku tidak boleh menyimpan perasaan ini" ucap Rukia dalam hati. Dengan masih menerawang ke langit yang berwarna biru cerah...

**To Be Continued…**

Maaf yah sedikit banget ceritanya tapi sebenarnya disengaja kok.*Dipukuli IchiRuki*

Oke, oke… jangan lupa review yah…*ngarep sambil menunjukan jurus memelasnya*

See you…


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo Minna-san Aina dating lagi nih^^

Maaf ya, baru bias update. Soalnya saya baru selesai UAS udah gitu langsung class meeting, jadi gak bias update hehehe

Oh ya saya mau ucapin selamat hari ibu buat ibuku tercinta.^^

Saya juga mau ucapin terima kasih banyak buat yang mau review.

Oke. Capcus…

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje etc.**

Dichapter sebelumnya…

Rukia menyadari ada sebuah perasaan yang aneh terhadap Ichigo. Tapi dia takut perasaan itu membuat persahabatannya dengan Inoue hancur.

Suatu saat, pada waktu istirahat, Rukia, Inoue, Chizuru, dan Tatsuki makan siang di bawah pohon sekolah dan berencana sepulang sekolah mereka akan berbelanja bersama.

**IchiRuki's Love**

**Chapter 3**

Sepulang sekolah seperti yang sudah direncanakan Rukia ikut berbelanja dengan teman-temannya. Sekarang dia sudah berada disebuah Mall terkenal di Kota Karakura.

Rukia tadi sebelum berangkat sudah minta izin pada Ichigo dan memintanya untuk pulang sendirian, tanpa Rukia.

**Flashback**

Ichigo sedang menunggu Rukia didepan pintu gerbang. Ichigo menyandarkan tubuhnya dipagar gerbang tersebut. Orang yang ditunggu pun akhirnya dating.

"Yo Rukia, kenapa kau lama sekali sih?" kata Ichigo dengan muka cemberut.

"Gomenasai Ichigo, sepertinya aku tidak bias pulang bersamamu!" kata Rukia dengan menunjukan puppy eyes-nya.

"Apa! Kau itu bagaimana sih aku sengaja menunggumu karena kau katanya ada urusan tadi, jadi aku sengaja berdiri disini untuk pulang bersamamu dan sekarang kau malah memintaku pulang sendirian!" kata Ichigo dengan nada sedikit berteriak.

"Ayolah Ichigo, aku kan tidak pernah pergi jalan-jalan dengan teman-teman. Jadi wajar dong kalau sekali-kali aku ingin melakukannya." Kata Rukia

Ichigo menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, tapi ingat jangan terlalu malam pulangnya!" kata Ichigo mengalah.

"Yuhuu… Baiklah! Terima kasih Ichigo" akhirnya Rukia pergi berjalan menuju teman-temannya yang sedari sudah menunggu dari kejauhan.

Sedangkan Ichigo kembali menghela nafas dan beranjak pergi, menuju rumahnya.

**End of Flashback**

"Rukia!" teriakan Chizuru berhasil menyadarkan Rukia yang sedari tadi melamun.

"Kau itu bagaimana sih, kita kesini kan untuk berbelanja tapi kamu malah ngelamun terus" kata Chizuru lagi.

"Gomen!" kata Rukia.

Sedangkan Inoue sedang asyik memilih-milih baju sambil sekali-kali mencobanya. Tatsuki hanya memandangi Inoue sambil tersenyum kecil, ketika Inoue teriak-teriak kegirangan. Rukia menghampiri Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki, kau seperti body guard mereka saja hehehe!" ucap Rukia sedikit meledek.

"Biar! Daripada kau dari tadi hanya melamun saja!" kata Tatsuki masih memandangi Inoue dan Chizuru yang sedari tadi masih memili-milih baju disebuah butik yang ada di Mall.

######

Hari sudah menunjukan pukul 19.30 tapi Rukia masih juga belum kembali dari tadi pulang sekolah. Ichigo yang sudah berada dirumahnya dan tepatnya diruang makan hanya mondar-mandir terus. Sedangkan Yuzu, Karin dan Ishin sudah siap dimeja makan.

"Oni-chan, kenapa dari tadi mondar-mandir terus sih! Yuzu pusing lihanya!" teriak Yuzu. Ichigo yang ditanya malah Cuma tersenyum sebentar dan kembali melakukan aktivitasnya tadi.

"Tenanglah Ichigo-san, Rukia-nee pasti baik-baik saja ko!" kata Karin, tapi tidak ditanggapi oleh Ichigo.

"Wuahahah My Son, jangan khawatir seperti itu kepada Rukia-chan. Pasi Rukia-chan baik-baik saja ko!" kata ishin dengan nari-nari gaje.

"Diam kau baka oyaji, siapa juga yang mengkhawatirkan Rukia!" teriak Ichigo sambil memalingkan mukanya.

Tiba-tiba saja yang dibicarakan dating.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Rukia sambil mencopot sepatunya dan berjalan menuju ke ruang makan.

Ichigo yang mendengar langsung menghampiri Rukia yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu ruang makan.

"Kau tau ini sudah jam berapa hah! Kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang!" teriak Ichigo

"Gomen Ichigo, aku juga tadi sudah bilang sama mereka untuk tidak pulang malam tapi tetap saja. Jadi aku tidak bias apa-apa!" Rukia mencoba menjelaskan

"Apa! Itu pasti Cuma alasanmu saja kan?" kata Ichigo masih tetap teriak.

Ishin menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah Ichigo, yang pentingkan Rukia sudah ada disini. Rukia lebih baik kau masuk kamar dang anti baju dulu, setelah itu kita makan malam bersama." Kata Ishin

"Terima kasih paman." Kata Rukia sambil meninggalkan ruang makan menuju ke kamarnya.

'Cih baka oyaji selalu saja membela Rukia, bukannya membela anak sendiri' ucap Ichigo dalam hati.

######

"Ku… ku.. Kurosaki… Aku…" ucap seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna orange kecoklatan dengan gugup.

"Iya Inoue ada apa?" kata Ichigo penasaran.

Mereka berdua sekarang berada di atap sekolah.

"Aku… Aku menyukaimu Kurosaki!" kata Inoue

Perkataan itu membuat mata Ichigo membelalak sempurna.

"Inoue kau tidak salah ucap kan?" Tanya Ichigo memastikan.

"Tentu saja tidak!" kata Inoue mantap.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari tadi ada sepasang mata violet yang memandangi mereka dari kejauhan. Tentu saja bersembunyi supaya tidak ketahuan.

"Inoue aku juga menyukiamu…" kata Ichigo

Rukia yang mendengar itu langsung berlari menjauh. Ada bulir-bilr air mata yang telah jatuh dari pipinya.

'kenapa denganku, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?' Tanya Rukia dalam hatinya sendiri

'Rukia kau tidak boleh menangis hanya karena ini' ucap gadis itu lagi dalam hati. Masih sambil berlari entah menuju kemana.

**TBC…**

Huaah dichapter ini lagi sedikit bingung nih jalan ceritanya, jadi mohon maaf jika gak karuan banget. Bahkan saya bingung kelnjutannya mau gimana?kalau reader mau memberi ide saya akan sangat berterimakasih. dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dengan Review yah?

See you


	4. Chapter 4:Sad

Hi, Aina datang lagi nih hohoho

Chapter sebelumnya bener-bener pendek yah? maaf deh

Oke langsung aja

RnR please…

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje etc.**

Dichapter sebelumnya…

"Ku… ku.. Kurosaki… Aku…" ucap seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna orange kecoklatan dengan gugup.

"Iya Inoue ada apa?" kata Ichigo penasaran.

Mereka berdua sekarang berada di atap sekolah.

"Aku… Aku menyukaimu Kurosaki!" kata Inoue

Perkataan itu membuat mata Ichigo membelalak sempurna.

"Inoue kau tidak salah ucap kan?" tanya Ichigo memastikan.

"Tentu saja tidak!" kata Inoue mantap.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari tadi ada sepasang mata violet yang memandangi mereka dari kejauhan. Tentu saja bersembunyi supaya tidak ketahuan.

"Inoue aku juga menyukiamu…" kata Ichigo

Rukia yang mendengar itu langsung berlari menjauh. Ada bulir-bilr air mata yang telah jatuh dari pipinya.

'kenapa denganku, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?' Tanya Rukia dalam hatinya sendiri

'Rukia kau tidak boleh menangis hanya karena ini' ucap gadis itu lagi dalam hati. Masih sambil berlari entah menuju kemana.

**IchiRuki's Love**

**Chapter 4**

Rukia akhirnya sampai di halaman belakang sekolah. Rukia benar-benar merasakan sakit.

"Mungkin aku tak seharusnya disini." ucap Rukia sedih.

"Rukia!" panggil Tatsuki dari belakang. Entah darimana tiba-tiba saja Tatsuki muncul begitu saja.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Tatsuki ketika sudah berada didekat Rukia

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok!" ucap Rukia berbohong. Padahal air matanya mengalir dipipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa kau bilang! Lalu kenapa kau menangis Rukia?" tanya Tatsuki pura-pura tidak tahu. Padahal dia melihat Rukia berlari ketika melihat Inoue dan Ichigo.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir." Ucap Rukia.

Rukia pun meninggalkan Tatsuki begitu saja.

######

Sejak kejadian tadi waktu istirahat sampai pulang sekolah Rukia masih terdiam.

Ichigo dan Rukia sekarang sedang berjalan bersama untuk pulang kerumahnya.

"Hey Rukia! Kau itu kenapa sih? Kenapa kau dari tadi diam terus hah!" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang sekarang sedang berjalan didepannya.

Rukia malah diam tidak menggubris pertanyaan Ichigo.

Ichigo mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya tapi Rukia malah tiba-tiba saja berlari.

Ichigo mengejar tapi sayang Rukia terlalu cepat karena menggunakan shunpo. Karena tidak bisa menyusul Ichigo pun berhenti. Ichigo mengatur nafas yang sudah terkuras tadi.

'Cih menyebalkan sekali, mentang-mentang ku sekarang sudah tidak punya kekuatan dia meremehkanku.' Ucap Ichigo dalam hati.

'Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia bersikap seperti itu yah? Apa dia marah padaku?' Tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri

'Memangnya aku salah apa sampai dia marah seperti itu?' ucap Ichigo lagi masih dalam hati

Ichigo berjalan gontai sendirian menuju rumahnya. Tiba-tiba saja Tatsuki datang dari arah belakang.

"Ichigo!" panggil Tatsuki. Ichigo pun menoleh.

"Eh kau Tatsuki, ku kira siapa tadi, ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Tadi aku melihat Rukia menangis, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Tatsuki sambil menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hah menangis? Aku juga tidak tau, tiba-tiba saja dia menjauhiku. Apa itu benar salahku?. Aku tidak pernah membuatnya menagis selama ini." Ucap Ichigo bingung.

Tatsuki hanya mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku tadi melihatnya berlari ketika kau sedang bersama Inoue di atap sekolah" ucap Tatsuki

"Diatap sekolah?" tanya Ichigo kaget

Tatsuki mengangguk. Tiba- tiba saja Ichigo berlari menjauhi Tatsuki.

"Hey Ichigo!" panggil Tatsuki tapi Ichigo sudah jauh.

#####

"Aku pulang!" teriak Ichigo ketika sudah sampai didepan rumahnya.

Yuzu dan Karin yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah hanya menoleh, melihat kakaknya sudah ada didepan mereka, dan menghalangi mereka menonton TV. Mereka sedikit kesal.

"Onii-chan minggir!" teriak Yuzu

"Apa Rukia sudah pulang?" tanya Ichigo serius.

"Tadi Rukia-nee sudah pulang tapi baru saja pergi." jawab Karin cuek.

"Pergi kemana?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Mana kami tau" ucap Karin. Dia mendorong tubuh kakanya kearah samping supaya tidak mengganggu mereka lagi.

Ichigo pun berjalan menuju kekamarnya.

Setelah sampai dikamarnya dia membuang tasnya begitu saja dilantai dan merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur.

"Heh."Ichigo mendesah panjang.

Dia melihat sebuah kertas di meja belajarnya.

Ternyata itu sebuah memo dari Rukia.

**To: Ichigo**

**Maaf Ichigo aku harus pulang keSoul Society, karena tugasku di dunia nyata sudah berakhir. Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu selama ini. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan jangan mencariku mengerti! tapi aku tau kau tidak akan bisa, karena sekarang kau hanyalah manusia biasa hahah itu sudah menjadi takdirmu**** jadi terima saja.**

**Rukia~**

Dibawah tulisan tersebut ada gambar 2 chapy laki-laki dan perempun yang sedang saling tersenyum. Tapi chapy yang perempuan mukanya sedikit sedih.

Ichigo kaget setelah membaca surat tersebut. Tapi dia hanya bisa pasrah. Dia pun memejamkan matanya karena terlalu lelah berlari tadi.

Di tempat lain~Di Soul Society

Rukia sedang berada di Manshion Kuchiki. Dia sedang duduk direrumputan di halaman belakang.

Tanpa disadarinya Renji sudah berada didekatnya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau kenapa Rukia?" tanya Renji lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok!" jawab Rukia singkat.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk kembali kesini apa kau ada masalah di Karakura?" tanya Renji lagi.

Rukia hanya menggeleng.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Mereka saling berdiam diri. Renji tidak memulai pembicaraan lagi. Dia tau sahabatnya sedang sedih, meski dia tidak tau apa yang membuat sahabatnya itu sedih.

Byakuya yang sedari tadi memandangi mereka berdua sekarang melenggang pergi dengan tatapan sedih.

'Siapa saja yang membuatnya seperti itu akan aku bunuh kau!' ucap Byakuya dalam hati

######

Ichigo masih tertidur pulas. Disela-sela tidurnya dia mengigau.

"Rukia, Rukia jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku" kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Ichigo tanpa dia sadari.

Karin yang mendengarnya dari luar kamar hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Kemudian pergi menuju keruang makan.

"Bagaiman Karin, apa Ichigo sudah bangun?" tanya Ishin.

"Belum." jawab karin singkat sambil duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Kenapa tidak dibangunkan Karin?" tanya Yuzu.

"Aku rasa dia tidak bisa diganggu." ucap Karin dengan nada datar.

Ishin dan Yuzu diam. Mereka lalu melanjutkan makan malamnya.

**TBC...**

Wohoho gimana jalan ceritanya jelek kah baguskah?

Niatnya tadinya ini adalah chapter yang terakhir tapi gak jadi deh hehehe

Terimakasih yang udah review. Jangan lupa review lagi yah? dan yang belum, Review dong^^


	5. Chapter 5

Minggir-minggir, Aina mau lewat nih! *Naik dipodium, kemudian berpidato dengan sebuah TOA masjid ditangan*

Udah ditunggu-tunggu yah? *pede*

Ternyata udah cukup lama juga saya ga update, jadinya bukan update kilat deh hehehe

Terima kasih buat para Senpai yang sudah mau ngeReview fic ancur saya. *Nangis kejet-kejet, sambil guling-guling*

Jangan lupa Reviewnya lagi ya? Hehehe

Dan yang belum, ayo Review! Kesempatan masih terbuka lebar kok.*Maksa banget yah?*

Oke langsung aja yah daripada banyak bicara.*Turun dari podium, langsung berjalan dengan angkuhnya. padahal orang-orang melihatnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Hiii ngeri…*

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Genre: Romance & Friendship**

**Warning: OC, typo(s), gaje etc.**

**Keterangan OC:**

**Seto adalah seorang anak kecil yang sangat lucu. Umurnya 5 tahun, dan dia mempunyai rambut pendek berwarna hitam, postur tubuhnya agak gemuk, iris matanya berwarna kecoklatan, warna matanya membuat dia sangat mirip dengan Ichigo. Dia sudah sekolah TK di Karakura.**

**Arika, dia adalah ibu dari Seto. Umurnya 22 tahun. Dia seorang wanita yang cantik, kulitnya putih tubuhnya langsing. Rambutnya hitam panjang, panjangnya seperti rambut Inoue. Dia seseorang yang sangat lembut dan perhatian.**

**Mereka berdua hanya manusia biasa yang tidak bisa melihat hal-hal yang berhubungan denga roh.**

Dichapter sebelumnya…

Setelah peristiwa diatap sekolah itu Rukia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Soul Society, dan meninggalkan Ichigo. Ichigo merasa kesepian ditinggal oleh sahabat baiknya.

Karena merasa lelah habis mengejar Rukia, Ichigo tertidur dikamarnya. Tanpa Ichigo sadari dia mengigau dan igauannya itu didengar oleh adiknya, Karin.

**IchiRuki's Love**

**Chapter 5**

**She's Come Back**

Tak terasa 4 tahun sudah Rukia pergi dari dunia nyata. Dan Rukia tidak pernah kembali kesana sekalipun itu hanya sebentar, karena Rukia tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan cowok yang berambut orange nyentrik itu, yups. Rukia tidak mau lagi bertemu dengan Ichigo Kurosaki, sahabatnya yang pernah menyelamatkannya dari hukuman eksekusi mati 4 tahun yang lalu. Bukan karena tidak mau menghargai jasa sahabatnya itu, hanya saja Rukia tidak mau kalau dia terus didekat Ichigo, rasa cinta itu akan semakin berkembang dan mengganggu hubungan Ichigo dengan Inoue. Meskipun tentu saja ada rasa rindu dihatinya, tapi Rukia menepis rasa rindu itu jauh-jauh. Selain itu Rukia tidak mau lagi membawa Ichigo kedalam masalah-masalah di Soul Society yang membuatnya tidak bisa hidup seperti manusia biasa. Setelah kekuatan Ichigo menghilang dan Rukia kembali keasalnya, Ichigo hidup normal seperti manusia yang lainnya. Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida, dan Chart sekarang sudah kuliah, mereka kuliah di Universitas yang sama yaitu Universitas Karakura City. Sedangkan jurusan mereka berbeda-beda. Ichigo memilih jurusan Kedokteran.

**Di kota Karakura 3 tahun dari kepergian Rukia…**

Ichigo berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Seperti biasa, setelah mata kuliahnya selesai Ichigo langsung pulang kerumahnya. Meskipun teman-temannya selalu mengajaknya jalan-jalan tetapi Ichigo selalu menolaknya. Setelah berjalan kira-kira 15 menit, Ichigo sampai juga dirumahnya.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Ichigo ketika sudah ada didalam rumah.

Tetapi teriakannya itu tidak ada yang menimpali,karena penghuni rumah yang lain sedang pergi entah kemana. Ichigo berjalan kedalam rumah, menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Setelah sampai dikamarnya dia langsung merebahkan tubuh kekarnya di ranjang dan membuang tasnya begitu saja dilantai. Ichigo menatap atap kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong, tiba-tiba saja HP-nya berdering menandakan ada telepon masuk. Tanpa melihat siapa yang memanggil Ichigo langsung saja mengangkatnya.

"Hallo?" ucap Ichigo setelah teleponnya tersambung.

"Ichigo! Seto sakit,ketika ku menjemputnya tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan. Cepatlah datang kesini?" ucap seseorang diseberang telepon.

"Sekarang kau ada dimana?"

"Masih disekolah."

"Baik aku akan segera kesana!" Ichigo langsung menutup telepon, ganti baju, lalu langsung berangkat menuju tempat yang sudah disebutkan.

**Di Soul Society…**

Rukia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya ditempat kerjanya yaitu Divisi 5. Dia sekarang menjadi Taichou sebagai pengganti dari Suezuki Aizen. Akhir-akhir ini dia sangat sibuk, ketika sedang meneliti berkas-berkas yang ada dimejanya tiba-tiba saja Renji datang.

"Yo Rukia! Sepertinya kau sibuk sekali?" tanya Renji. Dia sekarang berdiri didekat tempat duduknya Rukia.

"Kenapa? Apa kau mau membantuku hah?" tanya Rukia dengan ketus.

"Wah, kenapa kau malah marah padaku sih? Memangnya aku salah apa padamu? Aku lihat setelah kau kembali dari Karakura sikapmu jadi lebih pendiam dan mudah marah?" tanya Renji bertubi-tubi.

"Maaf, aku hanya terlalu lelah dengan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk ini. Jadi aku sedikit kesal." ucap Rukia.

"Kau itu harus refreshing, emm kenapa kau tidak ke Karakura saja? Ku lihat kau sudah tidak pernah lagi kesana. Siapa tahu rasa lelahmu itu berkurang." Rukia terdiam dengan pertanyaan Renji.

Karena Rukia diam saja Renji berbicara lagi.

"Apa karena kau tidak mau bertemu dengan Sirambut orange itu?" tanya Renji lagi, tapi Rukia masih terdiam.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban Renji kembali berbicara.

"Kau tahu Rukia, kemarin aku ke dunia nyata. Dan ku lihat dia terlihat tidak semangat, pergilah kesana Rukia. Siapa tahu dia akan kembali ceria seperti dulu!" ucap Renji.

'Benarkah? Apakah dia merasa kehilanganku? Ah kurasa tidak mungkin, disana kan sudah ada Inoue. Tapi tidak ada salahnya juga kan aku pergi kesana. Disana aku memang merasa lebih nyaman.' kata Rukia didalam hati.

Rukia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi keluar ruangan. Sedangkan Renji menatapnya dengan heran.

Ichigo sampai juga ditempat yang dituju, yaitu sekolah TK Karakura. ditaman terlihat seorang wanita sedang duduk dibangku. Dipangkuannya ada seorang anak kecil. Ichigo menghampirinya.

"Maaf terlalu lama menunggu, Arika?" ucap Ichigo setelah berada didekat Arika, wanita yang menelponnya tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, maaf aku merepotkanmu. padahal kau pasti cape, habis kuliah setelah ini kau juga harus kerja. Seharusnya aku tidak memintamu datang kesini." ucap Arika.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lagian Seto kan anakku juga. Sini, biar aku saja yang menggendong Seto!" Arika terkesiap mendengar perkataan Ichigo. Ichigo menggendong Seto dipundaknya lalu berjalan. Sedangkan Arika mengikuti Ichigo dibelakang, kemudian mensejajarkan langkah dan berjalan disampingnya.

Ichigo dan Arika sudah berjalan sampai persimpangan yang menuju kerumah, tiba-tiba saja inoue datang dari arah selatan.

"Hai Kurosaki! Eh, Arika-san Seto kenapa?" tanya Inoue. Tapi Ichigo hanya tersenyum menanggapi sapaan Inoue.

"Dia mungkin kecapean jadi pingsan deh, Orihime-san mau kemana? tumben lewat sini?" tanya Arika.

"Oh aku mau kerumah Ishida-kun, ada sesuatu yang penting jadi aku kesana." Inoue tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ya sudah, selamat bersenang-senang Orihime-san? Kami pulang duluan yah?"

"Iya." Ichigo dan Arika tersenyum ke Inoue lalu berjalan berbelok ke utara, menuju rumah.

Rukia akhirnya datang ke Karakura. Dia sekarang sedang berdiri dipersimpangan menuju rumah Ichigo, dia berdiri sambil memandangi keadaan disekitarnya.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini, rasanya semuanya sudah berubah. Apakah dia juga ikut berubah?" gumam Rukia. Dia berjalan menuju belokan kearah utara.

Sambil berjalan Rukia terus berfikir, apa yang harus dia katakan pada Ichigo setelah mereka bertemu nanti. Apakah Ichigo bisa melihatnya, bukankah Ichigo kehilangan kekuatannya. Sedangkan Rukia memakai tubuh Shinigaminya. Dia memang sengaja memakai tubuh Shinigami, bukan memakai gigai dia juga tidak tahu alasannya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, Rukia akhirnya sampai juga didepan rumah Ichigo. Rukia memandangi rumah itu, meneliti setiap lekukan-lekukan rumah. Ketika Rukia sedang memandangi rumah Ichigo dengan serius, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang berteriak dari rumah sebelah.

"Otou-san!" teriak seorang anak kecil. Disampingnya ada seorang wanita yang cantik. Sedangkan dari arah belakang Rukia, ada seorang laki-laki berjalan kearah anak tersebut. Rukia langsung bersembunyi disemak-semak, yang ada di samping rumah Ichigo, sambil memandangi laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu tidak begitu jelas karena menghadap kearah yang berlawanan dengan Rukia. Laki-laki itu menggendong anak kecil itu sambil tersenyum, anak itu begitu gembira. Sedangkan wanita yang disebelahnya tersenyum melihat laki-laki itu datang.

"Wah Seto sekarang kuat yah tidak pingsan seperti kemarin lagi. Makannya kalau disuruh makan sama Okaa-san jangan bandel, tahu sendiri kan akibatnya!"

"Kalau aku pingsan kan ada Tou-san yang menjemputku!" anak itu terlihat bangga sekali dengan seseorang yang dipanggilnya Otou-san itu. Laki-laki itu dan perempuan disebelahnya tersenyum mendengar perkataan anak tersebut.

"Seto jangan seperti itu, kasihan Tou-san dia kan cape karena harus kuliah plus kerja!" Laki-laki itu tanpa sengaja menengok kearah Rukia dan jelaslah sekarang siapa laki-laki itu. Setelah Rukia tahu dia langsung kaget, dan tubuhnya gemetaran.

"I-I-ichigo? Tou-san? Kaa-san? Jadi Ichigo sudah…" Ichigo melihat Rukia, dia masih memandangi Rukia sambil meneliti siapa orang yang sedang berada disemak-semak. Ichigo menurunkan Seto dari gendongannya dan langsung menuju kearah Rukia. Rukia berkeringat dingin, dia tidak bisa bergerak, rasanya tubuhnya kaku. Hatinya bagai tersambar petir, apalagi melihat Ichigo berjalan kearahnya.

Ichigo sampai didepan Rukia. Setelah melihat Rukia, Ichigo kaget.

"Rukia…" ucap Ichigo. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat Rukia didepannya.

"Eh, ha.. hai. Lama tidak bertemu yah Ichigo? kira-kira sudah… " ucapan Rukia terpotong karena Ichigo memeluknya tiba-tiba. Rukia sangat kaget.

"Sudah 4 tahun cebol!" Ichigo meneruskan kata-kata Rukia.

"Woi baka, lepasin!" Rukia mencoba melepaskan pelukan Ichigo tapi sayang Ichigo malah mendekapnya lebih kuat sehingga Rukia tidak bisa memberontak.

"Diam sebentar kenapa sih?" bentak Ichigo.

"Haha kau ternyata tidak berubah yah Ichigo, masih kasar seperti dulu."

"Kau juga sepertinya juga tidak tambah tinggi, malah semakin cebol saja!" karena marah Rukia mendorong tubuh Ichigo dengan kekuatan penuh. Sehingga Ichigo jatuh terduduk. Ichigo meringis kesakitan. Sedangkan Seto dan Arika bingung dengan tingkah Ichigo yang berbicara sendiri dan tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Ichigo? Kenapa kau bisa melihatku? Bukankah kekuatanmu sudah menghilang?" tanya Rukia mulai serius. Ichigo berdiri dan membersihkan celananya yang terkena debu. Kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Rukia.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, sebenarnya kekuatanku kembali 1 tahun yang lalu dan kekuatanku kembali begitu saja." Rukia menaikan kedua alisnya. Menandakan dia bingung dengan ucapan Ichigo.

"Maksudku, setelah kau pergi, ku berusaha untuk mengembalikan kekuatanku. Tentu saja dengan bantuan Uruhara, karena dengan kekuatanku kembali aku bisa melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi." jelas Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Jadi kau berusaha keras untuk mengembalikannya?" tanya Rukia serius.

'Tapi kenapa kau tidak menemuiku setelah kekuatanmu kembali? Apakah kau sudah melupakanku. Ya tentu saja Rukia, dia kan sekarang sudah punya istri dan juga anak. Mana mungkin dia memikirkanmu' hati Rukia saling bergejolak.

"Tentu saja, karena hanya dengan itu aku bisa melihatmu lagi." ucap Ichigo. Rukia hanya diam.

Rukia sekarang sedang berada dikamar Ichigo. Rukia sedang melihat-lihat kamar Ichigo. Dibenaknya masih banyak sekali pertanyaan tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Karena melihat Ichigo yang kelelahan setelah pulang kerja tadi. Ichigo bekerja disebuah restoran terkenal di Karakura sebagai pelayan. Setelah pulang kuliah Ichigo langsung bekerja dan pulang sore hari. Meskipun ayahnya melarannya tapi Ichigo melakukannya untuk membantu biaya kuliah dan juga mengisi waktu luangnya. Karena setelah kekuatannya menghilang dia sudah tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain sekolah. Hanya sekali-kali Ichigo pergi jalan-jalan dengan teman-temannya. Rukia mengetahui semua itu dari Yuzu dan juga Karin. Tentu saja sekarang dia menggunakan gigai, meskipun kalau memakai tubuh shinigami mereka juga bisa melihat.

Ichigo sedang berada dirumah sebelah. Sedangkan Yuzu sedang memasak untuk makan malam, Karin sedang menonton TV dengan Ishiin. Rukia masih berada dikamar Ichigo, Rukia melihat Ichigo, Arika dan Seto sedang makan bersama dari jendela. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia. Ada perasaan sakit dihati Rukia melihat itu semua. Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Ichigo dibuka oleh seseorang, Rukia menoleh.

"Rukia-nee, ayo makan malam bersama?" ucap Yuzu.

"Baik." Yuzu berjalan menuju keruang makan dan diikuti oleh Rukia.

Ishiin, Karin, Yuzu dan Rukia makan malam bersama. Di tempat makan ada satu tempat duduk yang kosong, Rukia memandangi tempat duduk itu terus. Ishiin menyadarinya.

"Sejak ada Arika dan Seto , Ichigo memang jadi jarang makan dirumah."

"Ya tentu saja, bukankah dia sekarang sudah punya keluarga sendiri." ucap Rukia asal. Ishiin, Karin dan Yuzu saling berpandangan. Melihat itu Rukia bertanya.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Siapa yang kau maksud keluarganya Ichigo? Dia kan hanya punya satu keluarga, yaitu kami." ucap Karin.

"Tentu saja Arika dan Seto, siapa lagi. Bukankah Arika adalah istrinya Ichigo, sedangkan Seto adalah anak mereka berdua?" tebak Rukia.

Mereka bertiga malah tersenyum.

"Jadi Rukia-nee berfikir seperti itu?"tanya Yuzu. Rukia mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak usah memberitahukan yang sebenarnya pada Rukia-chan. Biar Ichigo saja yang menjelaskan semuanya!" perintah Ishiin kepada kedua anak gadisnya.

Mereka berdua mengangguk, dan melanjutkan makannya. Sedangkan Rukia benar-benar bingung. Dia merasa perkataannya tadi tidak ada salah.

**To be Continued…**

Disini Aina hanya menceritakan kembalinya Rukia, belum sampai yang berada diatap sekolah, yang itu ada dichapter selanjutnya…

Yeah, akhirnya tinggal sedikit lagi nih. Makannya ayo Review, nanti saya cepetin deh buat kelanjutannya. Makin banyak, makin cepet. hehehehe

Akhir kata, terimakasih.

See you…


	6. Chapter 6

Ya berjumpa lagi dengan Aina nih.^^

This is last Chapter

Semoga para Readers semua menikmati yah?

RnR please…

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Genre: Romance & Friendship**

**Warning: OC, typo(s), gaje etc.**

**Keterangan OC:**

**Seto adalah seorang anak kecil yang sangat lucu. Umurnya 5 tahun, dan dia mempunyai rambut pendek berwarna hitam, postur tubuhnya agak gemuk, iris matanya berwarna kecoklatan, warna matanya membuat dia sangat mirip dengan Ichigo. Dia sudah sekolah TK di Karakura.**

**Arika, dia adalah ibu dari Seto. Umurnya 22 tahun. Dia seorang wanita yang cantik, kulitnya putih tubuhnya langsing. Rambutnya hitam panjang, panjangnya seperti rambut Inoue. Dia seseorang yang sangat lembut dan perhatian.**

**Mereka berdua hanya manusia biasa yang tidak bisa melihat hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan roh.**

**IchiRuki's Love**

**Chapter 6**

**End of Story**

Ichigo baru pulang kerja. Rukia sudah ada dikamar Ichigo. Meskipun sudah punya kamar sendiri di rumah itu, Rukia lebih suka berada dikamar Ichigo. Rukia sedang duduk di ranjang sambil memandang keluar jendela. Ichigo masuk kamar dan melihat Rukia disana, dia hanya tersenyum kemudian menuju kamar mandi untuk ganti baju. Rukia tidak menyadari kalau Ichigo sudah pulang. Ichigo selesai ganti baju kemudian mendekati Rukia, dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan Rukia. Rukia tersentak.

"Eh, sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Rukia balik

"Baru saja, apa ada yang mengganjal fikiranmu?" Rukia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kau pasti mau berbagi denganku kan?" tanya Ichigo lagi. sejak Rukia kembali, Ichigo tidak pernah menyinggung tentang alasan kenapa Rukia pergi.

"Kenapa kau tidak ke Soul Society, padahalkan kekuatanmu sudah kembali seperti dulu lagi Ichigo?"

"Jawabannya sama seperti alasanmu kenapa kau tidak pernah kesini."

"Benarkah itu? Memangnya kau tau kenapa ku tidak pernah kesini?"

"Ya, bukankah kau tidak mau ke dunia nyata karena tidak mau bertemu denganku?" Rukia terkesiap.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Rukia tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu, karena aku tidak ingin lagi menyakitimu Rukia. Maafkan aku…" Ichigo merasa menyesal.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf Ichigo?"

"Aku tahu kau pergi gara-gara aku kan?"

'Bagaimana Ichigo tahu semuanya, apakah Ichigo tahu kalau aku…'

"Rukia…!" panggil Ichigo karena tidak ada jawaban.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas yang penting aku sudah kembali kan?" tanya Rukia berharap percakapan tentang itu dihentikan. Karena hanya akan membuat hatinya tambah sakit.

"Aku tidak menyukai Inoue Rukia…" Rukia kaget.

"Waktu itu…"

**Flashback to Four Years ago**

Ichigo dan Inoue sedang berada diatap sekolah.

"Ku… Ku… Kurosaki, aku…" ucap seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna orange kecoklatan dengan gugup.

"Iya Inoue ada apa?" tanya Ichigo mulai penasaran karena tingkah Inoue yang agak aneh.

"Aku… Aku menyukaimu Kurosaki!" kata Inoue akhirnya. Ichigo kaget, begitu juga dengan gadis yang daritadi sedang bersembunyi dan mendengarkan percakapan itu.

"Inoue kau tidak salah ucap kan?" tanya Ichigo memastikan.

"Tentu saja tidak!" kata Inoue mantap.

"Inoue, ku juga menyukaimu tapi hanya sebatas teman. Tidak lebih dari itu, maafkan aku Inoue?" tapi sebelum kata-kata itu selesai seorang gadis yang bersembunyi itu sudah pergi dan menangis.

**End of Flashback**

Rukia terpaku mendengarkan cerita Ichigo. Dia tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Jadi kau sudah tahukan kalau aku tidak menyukai Inoue…?" kata Ichigo sambil memandangi gadis yang ada didepannya.

'Jadi Ichigo tahu kalau aku menyukainya, siapa yang memberitahukannya? Tatsuki? Atau… Tunggu, jangan-jangan karena sikapku selama ini mudah diketahui?' hati Rukia bertanya-tanya sendiri.

"Jangan diam seperti itu Rukia, kau membuatku merasa bersalah" ucap Ichigo sedih. Rukia menggeleng.

"Kau tidak salah kok Ichigo. Sudahlah, ini sudah malam sebaiknya kau pulang. Kasihan anak dan istrimu."

Ichigo menaikan alisnya.

"Pulang? Pulang kemana? Ku kan sudah ada dirumah. Dan… Istri, anak, sejak kapan ku sudah menikah?" tanya Ichigo. Penyakit bodohnya mulai kambuh.

"Tentu saja kerumah sebelah, Arika dan Seto adalah istri dan anakmu kan?" tanya Rukia. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu. Ichigo tertawa mendengarkan petanyaanan polos dari seorang Rukia.

"Hahaha… Jadi kau fikir mereka adalah istri dan anakku?" Rukia geram melihat Ichigo. Mulutnya maju beberapa centi, bertanda dia cemberut. Melihat itu Ichigo meredam tawanya yang berlebihan itu.

"Mereka bukan keluargaku Rukia." ucap Ichigo masih dengan tertawa kecil.

"Lalu kenapa Seto memanggilmu Othou-san dan Arika dipanggil Okaa-san?" tanya Rukia masih dengan wajah polosnya. Ichigo masih senyum-senyum. Itu membuat Rukia tambah kesal.

"Arika memang ibunya Seto, tapi aku bukan ayahnya…" Rukia memicingkan mata. Ichigo melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Memang Seto memanggilku ayah, karena dia kehilangan ayahnya, ketika itu rumahnya kebakaran dan ayahnya tewas. Yang selamat hanya dia dan ibunya. Mereka tidak punya tempat tinggal dan harta yang ada hanya sebuah dompet, tapi waktu itu dia kecopetan dan kebetulan aku lewat jadi aku menyelamatkannya. Setelah menyelamatkannya, mereka menceritakan kepadaku musibah yang menimpa mereka. Jadi aku menolongnya dengan bantuan ayah. Aku dan ayah membelikan rumah untuk mereka. Dan Seto menganggapku pengganti dari ayah Seto yang telah tiada. Kau tahu kan dia masih kecil, jadi dia butuh kasih sayang dari seorang ayah…" Rukia mengangguk-angguk dengan penjelasan Ichigo. Rukia sedikit malu karena sudah salah paham.

"Jadi seperti itu, tapi kau tidak menjadi pengganti suami Arika yang telah meninggal kan?" tanya Rukia penuh selidik. Ichigo tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja tidak, karena aku hanya ingin menjadi suamimu." pipi Rukia memerah. Ichigo tesenyum melihat itu. Ichigo mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Rukia dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. Rukia mundur sedikit untuk menghindar tapi Ichigo malah semakin dekat, dekat, tambah dekat dan… Bibir mereka pun bersentuhan.

Mereka berciuman. Rukia menutup matanya untuk menikmati ciuman tersebut sedangkan Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya. Seakan-akan mereka tidak mau melepaskan satu sama lain, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Dan saling perpandangan. Pipi mereka sama-sama memerah.

"Rukia, Kau harus janji jangan tinggalkan aku lagi yah?" Rukia ngangguk.

"Aishiteru Rukia, **you will marry me?**" tanya Ichigo sambil memandang lekat gadis mungil itu.

Rukia ngangguk. Tapi Ichigo butuh jawaban bukan anggukan.

"Aishiteru yo Ichigo, yes, I will." mereka berpelukan. Tiba-tiba saja pintunya didobrak oleh seseorang, Ichigo dan Rukia melepaskan pelukannya. Dan terlihatlah seorang laki-laki yang sangat ganteng dan berambut panjang sedang mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Ichigo. Ichigo bergidik melihat orang tersebut.

"Jadi kau yang sudah membuat adikkku sedih selama ini. Akan aku bunuh kau Ichigo!" ucap Byakuya sambil berlari mendekati Ichigo. Ichigo langsung kabur dengan menggunakan shunpo.

"Tidaaaaakkk, tunggu dulu Byakuya semuanya bisa dibicarakan dengan baik-baik!" tapi sayang ucapannya tidak diindahkan oleh Byakuya. Mereka saling kejar-kejaran. Rukia hanya tesenyum melihat mereka berdua.

"Rukiaaa, tolong aku…" teriak-teriak Ichigo sambil masih berlari. Dan dibelakangnya Byakuya masih mengejar.

**THE END**

Alhamdulilah yah? Akhirnya selesai juga hehehe

Gimana endingnya?

Ditunggu lho Reviewnya…

Lagi butuh support nih, biar bisa buat fic lagi hehehe


End file.
